spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Great Escape
Plot Sandy and SpongeBob try to escape Magic School and meet a old teacher of the school who tells them about the school's dark past. Transcript (The scene starts of from the end of the last episode with SpongeBob about to touch the ring) Sandy: Be careful... SpongeBob: I will... (SpongeBob touches the ring and gets blown back against the wall) SpongeBob: OW! (A Man with one giant eye wearing a cloak comes down from the roof) Man: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! NO ONE TOUCHES THE RING! SpongeBob: AH! (SpongeBob and Sandy run up the stairs and through the hallway) SpongeBob: *Huff* *Puff* You having second thoughts yet?! Sandy: I'm gonna go back home and research! (The man with the big eye and cloak runs up out off the basement) Man: NO ONE ESCAPES THE ISLAND! NO ONE!!! (The Man grabs a candle and aims it at SpongeBob) Sandy: SpongeBob! Duck! (Mr. Rasulus grabs the mans arm and puts out the candle with his breath) Mr. Rasulus: We don't want them to die...We want to teach them... (Mr. Rasulus disappears and a alarm goes off) SpongeBob: Uh oh! Sandy: We're nearly at the front doors! Come on! (Sandy and SpongeBob run through the front doors and a Nurse on a broomstick fly's at them) Sandy: There's the portal! (Sandy and SpongeBob jump through the portal and it disappears) Nurse: Sir, we're gonna have to assemble the finders... (Mr. Rasulus appears behind the Nurse) Mr. Rasulus: We won't...I'll have to get them... (The scene goes to SpongeBob and Sandy falling onto the streets of Downtown Bikini Bottom) SpongeBob: Ow... Sandy: We're downtown...We escaped! SpongeBob: How come the portal disappeared? Sandy: I don't know...Maybe it can't handle more than two people... SpongeBob: So, do you think they're gonna come after us? Sandy: I hope not...Let's go somewhere safe... (2 Hours Later) (The scene goes to SpongeBob and Sandy walking down a back alley) SpongeBob: *Sigh* I'm hungry... Sandy: Yeah...But, I don't think we can go back home...They have my address... SpongeBob: You can stay at my house... Sandy: They have your address too... SpongeBob: What?! How?! Sandy: When I thought of going to Magic School...I didn't know it'd be filled with black magic! (An Old Man jumps down from some ladders) Old Man: Did you say black magic? Sandy: Yes...Why? Old Man: Call me Leeroy! Leeroy Tensons! I used to work with black magic...I stopped when I heard the plan of summoning the Dutchman... SpongeBob: Wait, who's plan? Leeroy: The Gransam Grange Teachers...They wanted me to help summon the Dutchman! SpongeBob: As in The Flying Dutchman? The legend himself? Leeroy: Yes! They wanted to summon him...They wanted him to return...I don't know why but The Dutchman hasn't ever done good for this town! EVER! Sandy: Your saying you used to work with Gransam Grange? Leeroy: Yes. You must be students...I recognize you two from the news! Sandy: Well, it's nice to meet you... Leeroy: How did you escape? It took me a year! Sandy: We used the portal... Leeroy: You avoided the ring? SpongeBob: The Ring? Leeroy: Yes, the black ring! It's filled with black magic...On everyone's second day they get given it...It brain washes them into helping them... SpongeBob: Brain washing? Really? Leeroy: Yes, the biggest kind of black magic...I thought everyone knew that! SpongeBob: *Gulp* Well, do you think we're safe here? Leeroy: Safe?! Your never safe from Gransam Grange! They need two more students to summon the Dutchman...Them two are you! I suggest you keep moving...Never stay in one place! (The scene goes to Mr. Rasulus dropping into the streets of Downtown Bikini Bottom) Mr. Rasulus: This place again...Great... (Nat stops his car in front of Mr. Rasulus and honks his horn) Nat: Hey dude! Move it! I'm trying to drive here! (Mr. Rasulus freezes Nat with his hand and walks off) Mr. Rasulus: I don't have time for you... (The scene goes to SpongeBob and Sandy in the Bikini Bottom Supermarket) (SpongeBob picks up a turkey) SpongeBob: How about a big Turkey?! It's been ages since I've had one of these! Sandy: Good idea...I am really hungry... (Sandy picks up a bag of Crunchie Rocks) Sandy: How about this? I know you like these... SpongeBob: How did you know? Sandy: Well, we have known each other for years...So, I know what you like... (The scene goes to Mr. Rasulus walking into the supermarket) Mr. Rasulus: I know your in here...So come out... (Mr. Rasulus zaps a statue of The Fisherman from the Fisherman horror franchises and it comes alive) Mr. Rasulus: Find them... (The Fisherman walks off into the store) Mr. Rasulus: I'll go the other way... (The scene goes to Sandy and SpongeBob at the shelves) SpongeBob: How about some Mentos? Sandy: Mentos? Really? SpongeBob: Ok, let's go to the counter... Sandy: *Sigh* Ok... (The scene goes to SpongeBob and Sandy at the counter) SpongeBob: Hello, we'd like to buy this... Debbie: Ok, that'd be 31 Dollars please... SpongeBob: Ok... (SpongeBob pulls out his wallet) SpongeBob: I've got it right here... (The Fisherman comes around the corner and see's the two at the counter) The Fisherman: (Robotic Voice) Must Catch...Target Identified...Sandy Cheeks and SpongeBob SquarePants.... (The Fisherman zaps Debbie and misses SpongeBob and Sandy) (Debbie falls to the floor and she is stunned) Debbie: AH! HELP! (Debbie try's to press the alarm but presses the sprinklers) Larry: AH!!! (The Sprinklers turn off and the Fisherman robot blows up causing the way out to set on fire) SpongeBob: OH NO! Sandy: CR*P! THE ENTRANCE IS BLOCKED! (Mr. Rasulus walks around the corner) Mr. Rasulus: Come here students...You can't run now... (Sandy zaps the ground and the tiles on the floor come up causing Mr. Rasulus to fly back into a shelf full of garlic) Mr. Rasulus: AHHHH!! Sandy: Um, wow! (The Roof to the market comes off and Leeroy is on a roof holding it up) Leeroy: Climb up the shelves! (Sandy grabs Debbie and runs to the shelf) Sandy: SpongeBob! Come! (Sandy gives Leeroy Debbie) Sandy: SpongeBob?! (Sandy jumps off the shelf and see's that Mr. Rasulus is pointing a black ring at his head) Sandy: SpongeBob! No! Mr. Rasulus: He's coming with me and there's nothing you can do about it! (Mr. Rasulus and SpongeBob disappear) Sandy: SpongeBob! No...*Cry's* Leeroy: Come on! We'll get him back! I know how to! (Sandy runs to the shelf and jumps out off the building with Leeroy. The episode then fades to a black screen and then ends) Category:Magic School Category:Magic School Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Cosmobo Category:2015